


Scales

by Missy



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Beth's musical ambitions are about to reach fruition, but does Jo approve?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).



“A conservatory? Christopher Columbus!” 

Beth nodded eagerly at Jo’s exclamation. “It’s in New York,” she explained. “Mr. Lawrence set aside a portion for me, and I may use it to enter study. I don’t know how Marmee will react – I’ve always been the house’s angel. How shall I be the angel of another place, another home?”

“It’s your destiny,” said Jo. “You’re meant to share your songs with others.”

“So you approve?” asked Beth.

“Of course I approve!” said Jo, hugging her sister again. “But I have one request – may I go with you?” she wondered.

“Oh, Jo,” Beth said. “I would be delighted! You may write and I may find a way to share my music!”

The plan was perfect. 

If only they could convince their parents to agree with it.


End file.
